lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Goomyman77
Goomyman77, commonly referred to as Goomy, is an Eastern politician. At the height of his power, he ruled Goomnest in a diarchal government with PlasmaMintz. Goomy created the keystone nation of the Eastern region, Goomlandia; during Goomlandia's early history, he ousted his co-ruler and real-life brother awesome_ketchup from power and led as an autocrat. Later, he and EightZero were the main proponents of the formation of Goomnest, and as such, Goomy became one of the diarchs of Goomnest (the other being PlasmaMintz) and dominated the superpower and for several months the world stage, mainly due to Goomnest's autocratic structure and Plasma's (and Voidnest's as a whole) inactivity. After the Voidnestian Secession, he returned as the leader of the newly reformed modern Goomlandia, shortly after appointing recent Voidnester immigrant Brokate to be his coleader. His leadership lasted through many major events in Goomlandian history, including both Bagelonian Questions, the Goomlandian Renaissance, the democratization of Goomlandia, and the Turtle Time War, until his resignation due to IRL pressures and fatigue on Nov. 15, 2019. He was in power for 11 months and 10 days. Currently, he is a diplomat for Goomlandia and the mayor of many settlements; Goomtown, Sable-Rouge, Stemtown, Cattlehead, VOC (town), and East Goomtown. Foreign Policy Throughout his career as a politician, Goomy has assumed many different positions, often contrasting his previous stances. Throughout the early history of Goomlandia, he heavily supported strong trade links with Montrose and an alliance with neighboring Bagelonia, originally constructing the town of Bageltown as a joint project with Bagel to solidify relations, tearing down Bagelonia's border wall in the process. He also decried the Prosperity League, and refused to join it because it contained every country (save Goomlandia), a system he deemed "stupid and pointless". Later, as his rivalry with FlyingGMM and Montrose as a whole developed (which originated over several botched trade deals), and the East filled up with new nations, he switched to a policy of Eastern nationalism, decrying the imperialist tendencies of Western nations; his main purpose for this policy was to block the East from becoming colonized by Western powers and to bring Bagelonia into his sphere of influence, which was of critical importance because of its proximity to the heart of Goomlandia. As Goomlandia's population grew and it began to spread east over the mesa (originating with the purchase of Clappia from ClapYoThighs) and continuing with the expansion into Argileux (now known as Richard), Goomy dethroned his fellow ruler and brother awesome_ketchup, who had been fading into inactivity. As such, he began to epouse autocracy, and frequently sought alliances with autocratic nations. His rhetoric of Eastern nationalism and unity allowed him to combine forces with EightZero of neighboring Voidnest to lobby the reluctant leader of Voidnest, PlasmaMintz, into creating Goomnest; soon after which, Goomy ascended to power as a major player on the world stage, projected by Goomnest's might. He saw the newly created Sylvian Union as a threat to Goomnest's domination of the world, which was his eventual goal; as such, he employed a ruthless policy of both espionage within the Sylvian Union itself and manipulation of new players and new nations to isolate the Sylvian Union internationally; for much of Goomnest's history, the Sylvian Union had zero allies save their sattelite FCB (modern-day Lucagrad), which was composed entirely of Goomnester spies with the task of draining Sylvian resources (ongstoes also had the hilarious task of seducing Goomy's main rival FlyingGMM.) Goomnest began to fell apart as the 1.14 Troubles set in, causing massive inactivity, and Voidnestians became discontent with the autocratic nature of the government and their lack of sovereignty over the southern regions of the country, while Goomy and the Goomlandians frequently pushed projects in the Northern part of the country, an example being the now-destroyed village of Acaciaville. This discontent was unknown to Goomy until Goomnest split apart-- after which he developed a policy of quick urbanization and economic recovery; a policy which fell apart, with the rest of the country, during the Bagelonian Questions and the subsequent inactivity due to vacations during the summer of 2019. After his return on August 2, 2019, the Goomlandian Renaissance (originally dubbed Epic Goomlandia Time but changed after Montrose used the same name) began, during which Goomy pursued a policy of democratization, prioritizing Eastern allies, and isolating Bagelonia (though he wasn't very successful due to Goomlandia's limited power and wealth). He also pursued a policy of forgiveness of Sylvia for their feuds in the past, but it was quickly abandoned at Sylvia's attempts to incorporate them into the Union, which Goomy still privately detested. Up until his resignation, Goomy followed a policy of increasing Goomlandian international presence, improving Goomlandia's image worldwide, flexing Goomlandian military might (as Goomlandia had become a pushover to many after the Bagelonian Questions), gaining strong, dependable allies, and blocking Sylvian control of as much Eastern territory as possible. During his time as a diplomat, he has followed HeadGoom Grooge64's policies closely, advocating for what he believes best for Goomlandia and its image. Goomy has had few constants throughout his wide-spanning career; a love of espionage, a hate for Montrose and the Sylvian Union (stemming from his rivalry with FlyingGMM), and an affinity for Eastern nations. Domestic Policy Goomy, for the majority of his career, epoused autocracy as the ultimate form of government (mainly due to his love of power) and frequently befriended dictatorial nations. His domestic-policy brainchild during the existence of Goomnest was the Goomnestian Job Program, a system aiming to give an occupation to every Goomnester, develop the nation, and to provide resources for the treasury/warchest. Goomy is personally responsible for about 80% of the development in modern-day Goomlandia, having what some have described as a "chronic building obsession"-- he enjoys urbanizing, even if it means creating pointless empty buildings at times. He later gradually became accustomed to democratic ideals and is presently a staunch defender of extremely simplified direct democracy; with as little organization and documentation as possible. Goomy also considered national culture to be an important aspect of the nation, and the creation of the Goomlandian GC facilitated this. Personal Life Goomy enjoys building, dueling, spending time with his Vailish husband MiksaSerbia, adventuring with his Goomlandian comrades, writing speeches, debating, mapmaking, scheming, speaking French, and vacationing on his personal island, Loinami Isle. He currently lives in East Goomtown, neighboring Brokate, guptacakeman, and Gojiradaniel, and also has a vacation house on Loinami Isle and in the Hunger Games town of Encre.Category:Players